Flores en el Desierto
by Aredhel E. Alcarin
Summary: Ino está enfadada consigo misma porque cree que se ha enamorado de Shikamaru. ¿Empeorará la cosa si se ve obligada a acompañarle a Sunagakure, donde está Temari, que es por la que el moreno suspira? Y para colmo, está Gaara...


Ino no sabía muy bien cómo había llegado a esa situación. En parte había sido culpa de ella, pero… bueno, las hormonas debidamente alteradas a causa de tan "peligrosa" edad habían hecho el resto. ¿Cómo había podido aceptar semejante misión? Tenía ante sus narices un viaje hacia la Villa Oculta de la Arena acompañada, o quizás debiera decir acompañando, ni más ni menos que a Shikamaru Nara. Se conocían prácticamente desde que nacieron gracias a la amistad de sus padres, los que hacía un total de unos 19 años día más día menos. Y en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera ella misma sabía qué tipo de relación tenía con su compañero de equipo: si amistosa o quizás algo más. No de parte del Nara, por supuesto, porque Ino tenía bien claro que las nubes le importaban más a Shikamaru que ella si había que hablar de algo más que amistad. No. Ino pensaba que ella podía estar sintiendo algo más… profundo. Su enamoramiento superficial con Sasuke había acabado hacía años, y aún más cuando Sakura le confirmó que ambos estaban saliendo juntos. Ino se alegraba por ella, y es que a pesar de las peleas (o puede que gracias a ellas) su amistad era un muro inquebrantable.

Pero volviendo al tema que nos corresponde, desde que su mente adolescente se olvidó de su "Sasuke-kun" había empezado otro proceso de enamoramiento que, por qué ocultarlo, la asustaba bastante. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía dejar de ver en su perezoso compañero al mismo vago de siempre, con su ya habitual "Qué rollo", con sus problemáticas quejas sobre lo problemático que era todo y con la misma expresión de aburrimiento que parecía no querer abandonar su rostro. Y a pesar de eso, no dejaba de notar los astutos planes de su compañero, lo atento que podía ser algunas veces y, sobretodo y lo que más le molestaba, su especial cariño hacia la kunoichi de la Arena. Sí, Temari. _Esa_. Pensar que las cinco kunoichi se habían hecho muy amigas, y por culpa de cierta persona estaba empezando a perder la amistad de una de ellas. Pero Ino no podía evitar sentir aversión hacia la chica de las coletas… Y ahora que lo recordaba, por eso estaba ahí, en su habitación, preparando una pequeña maleta con sus enseres más necesarios.

Sí, porque iba a acompañar a Shikamaru a la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Ella. Ella y nadie más. Ella tendría que soportar las acarameladas situaciones que protagonizarían su compañero y Temari, sin tener a Sakura al lado para contarle todas sus frustraciones. Ella era la única a la que se lo había contado, y después de todo era la única que había notado que algo no iba como siempre con el Nara. Le esperaba una semana guardándose todo para ella. Bueno, podía soportarlo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco tenía muy claro cuál era el objetivo de la misión. Asuma-sensei le había explicado algo de ayudar al Kazekage con unos asuntos de papeleo que tenían que ver con Konoha, seguramente con los ANBU o algo parecido. Pero a ella le parecía una excusa un poco falsa, y que lo único que Shikamaru pretendía era pasar tiempo con Temari teniendo una buena excusa. Lo que no entendía era porqué Asuma-sensei se lo permitía. El Nara tenía la costumbre de ir una semana al mes, a veces cada dos meses. Normalmente era Chôji quién le acompañaba, pero su otro compañero estaba guardando cama debido a una gripe que le había pillado por sorpresa. Nada grave, pero se le recomendaba no hacer mucho esfuerzo durante unos días.

Un grito desde abajo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- "Ino, Sakura-chan ha venido a verte" –oyó que le decía su padre.

- "Dila que suba, por favor" –contestó Ino subiendo un poco el tono de voz para que su padre la oyese desde abajo.

Bueno, por lo menos tendría unos momentos para desahogarse antes de irse, lo que sería en una hora. Se oyeron pasos subiendo las escaleras y luego una cabellera rosada apareció por la puerta.

- "¿Qué tal, Ino-cerda?" –preguntó con una sonrisa amigable al verla.

- "Bien, hasta que recibí esta estúpida "misión", si es que puede llamársele así, Frentuda" –respondió con el mismo tono de broma.

Sakura soltó una risita y se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado de su amiga. Le echó un vistazo a lo que llevaba en la maleta: mudas suficientes para toda la semana, un cepillo, un peine, champú, gel de baño, crema suavizante para el pelo, espuma para el pelo, mascarilla para el pelo, cremas para la cara, maquillaje, desodorante, colonia, pasta de dientes, un cepillo de dientes… y un kunai pequeño y 5 o 6 shuriken. Por si las moscas, nunca se sabe. Aunque ella llevaba su propio armamento encima, llevaba siempre algo de repuesto. Ino debió notar la cara que ponía Sakura al ver semejante equipaje.

- "No te pienses nada raro, todo eso es imprescindible" –contestó, cerrando un poco dificultosamente la bolsa.

- "Hinata y TenTen van a venir a despedirte luego" –dijo la pelirrosada de repente, como si se acabara de acordar-. "Y seguro que te pedirán que le des recuerdos a Temari, así que intenta no poner mala cara al oír su nombre" –añadió al ver como Ino arrugaba la nariz.

- "Si yo lo intento, pero me pueden las hormonas. Ni siquiera sé que le veo al tonto de Shikamaru… y no me gustaría perder la amistad con Temari por un tío, y menos si es él" –contestó la rubia echándose la mochila al hombro y levantándose. Sakura hizo lo mismo y ambas bajaron al piso de abajo.

Ino de despidió con un simple "Adiós, volveré en una semana" y las dos salieron de la casa de los Yamanaka para dirigirse a la salida de Konoha.

- "Me alegro de que aún no hayas perdido todo atisbo de razón con respecto a Temari. A mí tampoco me gustaría veros enfrentadas" –dijo Sakura cuando ya habían salido.

Al cabo de media hora de dar un poco de rodeo para que Ino comprara un poco de comida para el viaje y para aprovechar y hablar un rato juntas, llegaron a la gran puerta de entrada a la Villa. Allí estaban Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei, TenTen y Hinata. Estas dos últimas la saludaron con la mano y ellas les devolvieron el gesto.

- "Bueno, estarás contenta, una semana sin tener que aguantarnos y encima en el extranjero" –comentó de broma la chica de los moños, a lo que Ino sonrió y le lanzó una mirada a Sakura que decía claramente "Si ellas supieran…".

- "A ver qué hacéis en mi ausencia, que sin mí no sabéis controlaros… " –Ino se despidió con la mano y ella y Shikamaru comenzaron a andar.

- "¡Dale recuerdos a Temari!" –gritó TenTen. Ino contestó con una sonrisa lo menos fingida que pudo.

Shikamaru e Ino avanzaron andando, pero deprisa. El camino era largo y no era cuestión de pasarse toda la semana en él…

- "¿Estás cansada?" –preguntó el Nara de repente, a lo que Ino enrojeció y le lanzó una mirada acusatoria.

- "¿Estás de broma¡No llevamos ni 10 minutos andando, como voy a estar cansada¿Me tomas por una debilucha, o qué?"

- "No era eso, hombre… que problemática… lo decía porque podemos dormir esta noche en el bosque y continuar mañana, o avanzar un poco más rápido y llegar allí de madrugada" –contestó Shikamaru con voz algo monótona, mientras les echaba un vistazo a sus adorabas nubes.

Ino frunció el ceño inconscientemente.

- "Pues si que te lo sabes bien…" –murmuró, aunque quizá más alto de lo que hubiese debido.

Lo meditó un momento, aunque lo tenía claro: no iba a desperdiciar una noche a solas con Shikamaru. No es que fuese a intentar nada, pero… bueno, podría disfrutar de su compañía. Y así descansaría y podría aguantar mejor la semana que le esperaba.

- "Creo que es mejor que durmamos en el bosque, y ya seguiremos mañana".

Shikamaru suspiró.

- "De acuerdo."

El resto del día lo pasaron andando. No hubo mucha conversación entre que a Shikamaru le daba pereza hablar y que a Ino no se le ocurría ningún tema de conversación, pero por otra parte se oían todos los sonidos de la naturaleza y eso servía de música ambiental.

Cuando empezó a anochecer ambos aminoraron la velocidad, y al cabo de un rato se pararon para cenar. Prepararon algo sencillo que no requería fuego ni nada, pues con unos bocadillos estaban más que satisfechos. Shikamaru había traído un termo con té, cosa que Ino agradeció de sobremanera.

- "Ya se me había olvidado la bebida. Con lo despistado que eres no sé como no te olvidas la mitad de tus cosas en los viajes" –comentó Ino después de dar un sorbo al té y darle otro mordisco a su cena.

- "Bueno, cuando quiero sé hacer algo más que mirar el cielo" –dijo Shikamaru después de tragar un bocado y con la mirada y el pensamiento perdidos en otro escenario muy diferente del que veían.

Ino no se tomó bien esa aclaración. "Cuando quiero". Sí, estaba claro que sus visitas a la Villa Oculta de la Arena le importaban mucho. Le dio otro sorbo al té y tragó, apartando la vista del moreno.

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de eso, como se había dado cuenta del murmullo de Ino al comienzo del viaje y como se había dado cuenta de la falta de conversación de su hiper-habladora compañera. No esperaba que le contara nada, porque tampoco tenía motivos para hacerlo. Pero aún así, el Nara se sentía preocupado por la rubia. No se decidía a preguntarle por miedo a una respuesta negativa, y no quería pasarse el resto del viaje con una compañera enfadada.

- "Ino…" –comenzó, un poco dudoso.

- "¿Sí?"

- "Gracias por acompañarme. He notado que no te está gustando mucho el viaje" –acabó diciendo con una sonrisa.

Ino notaba el calor en sus mejillas, y dio gracias por la penumbra en la que se encontraban. Se había enfadado con él sin que tuviese la culpa de nada, porque después de todo, él no sabía lo que Ino sentía. No tenía derecho a reprocharle nada.

- "Vamos hombre, suponía que ya estarías harto de ir siempre con Chôji…" –dijo de broma, sin ánimo de insultar a su amigo.- "Lo que pasa que esta humedad es fatal para el pelo" –mintió, simulando una sonrisa bastante sincera. Después de todo, era verdad que la humedad no le sentaba bien a su tan cuidado cabello.

- "Pero si te has traído mil potingues para el pelo…" –dijo Shikamaru, mirando la abultada bolsa de Ino.

Ino soltó un bufido.

- "Todo imprescindible" –dijo, repitiendo la respuesta que le había dado a Sakura horas antes.

- "Qué problemático…"

Ino sonrió para sus adentros. Esa conversación le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, y la relajó bastante. Se quedaron hablando sobre trivialidades sin importancia hasta tarde, y cuando ambos empezaban a bostezar se acostaron cada uno con su saco de dormir (que Ino había guardado en la mochila a última hora).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sol de la mañana despertó a Ino. Su conversación con Shikamaru le había hecho mucho bien, aunque había aumentado la atracción que Ino ya sentía por el Nara. Algo inevitable, seguramente, pero que asustaba un poco a la rubia. No quería por nada del mundo enamorarse del "novio", o lo que fuese, de una de sus mejores amigas. Porque Temari seguía siendo una amiga, por mucho que a veces deseara que desapareciese de la faz de la Tierra o, por lo menos, de la cabeza de Shikamaru.

Desvió la mirada hacía el saco de dormir de su compañero, pero no estaba allí. Bufó, pensando que "cuando quería" sí que se levantaba temprano. Pensaba en echarle la bronca cuando volviese de donde quisiera que estuviese, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que el único motivo por el que podía regañarle era por levantarse temprano, cosa que, mirado de otro modo, era una proeza en el Nara. Suspiró, se puso a doblar el saco y luego lo guardó en su mochila.

Shikamaru volvió en un momento y le echó una mirada a Ino, que acababa de guardar el saco.

- "¿De dónde vienes?" –preguntó Ino con el ceño fruncido. A saber dónde se habría metido ése… incluso podía haber ido a un claro del bosque a ver el amanecer, o algo así. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

- "¿Es que ya no puedo ni ir a mear? Qué problemático es esto…"

Ino apartó la cabeza algo ruborizada, a saber lo que había pasado por su cabeza al oír al moreno.

- "Será mejor que sigamos¿no? Venga, lento" –anunció la rubia poniéndose en marcha. Shikamaru la siguió murmurando que cómo se levantaba la peña por las mañanas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Desayunaron un rato después de comenzar a andar, pero apenas de pararon. Un poco de té del termo de Shikamaru y un poco de pan con cualquier cosa que hubiese sobrado les bastaba. Al cabo de unas horas divisaron la Villa. Unos minutos más andando y llegaron justo a la hora de comer. Entraron sin llamar mucho la atención, al parecer el Nara conocía los atajos y las calles menos bulliciosas para moverse con libertad. Pronto encontraron el edificio del Kazekage, con el símbolo del viento en el tejado.

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron al despacho, aunque Ino pensaba que ahora estarían comiendo. Shikamaru llamó a la puerta, que no se demoraron en abrir. Una Temari sonriente asomó y le dirigió una mirada al moreno acompañada de una sonrisa y un "Buenos días" demasiado escueto que sorprendió a Ino, aunque seguramente se guardaba lo mejor para cuando estuviese solo. Desvió la mirada hacia ella esperando encontrarse a Chôji, pero al ver a la rubia su mirada se tornó sorprendida y lanzó un "¡Ino, que sorpresa!" mucho más afectuoso que el saludo que le había dado al Nara.

- "Bueno días, Temari" –dijo Shikamaru igual de escuetamente, aunque con una sonrisa bastante cariñosa. Ino miró esa sonrisa y recordó cuando el Nara le había dado las gracias por acompañarle. La sonrisa que le había dado entonces era parecida, y se sintió complacida sin saber muy bien porqué.

- "Temari, tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos" –dijo Ino con una sonrisa. Se alegraba de verdad de verla, y por un momento se olvidó del romance supuestamente secreto entre ellos dos.

- "¡Ya lo creo! Pero bueno, supongo que tendréis hambre… será mejor que vayamos a comer" –Temari les dejó paso para entrar en el despacho de su hermano.

Allí se encontraba Kankurô, que saludó a ambos con la mano. También pareció sorprenderse de ver a Ino en lugar de Chôji, pero tampoco es que le importara mucho quién acompañaba a Shikamaru.

En la mesa, sentado y aparentemente muy concentrado en una montaña de papeles que tenía delante y que casi le tapaban la cara se encontraba el Kazekage, Gaara, que ni siquiera miró a los recién llegados y tampoco se molestó en saludarles. Sin embargo, Shikamaru hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- "Buenos días, Kazekage-sama" –Temari soltó una risita al oírle, ya que el Nara se negaba a llamarle siquiera 'Gaara-sama' por miedo a que tuviese una mala impresión de él, cosa que entorpecería bastante una relación con su hermana, es decir, con Temari.

Ino se apresuró a hacer lo mismo.

Gaara, por su parte, levantó la mano en señal de que les había oído. Eso bastó para que Temari y Kankurô les indicaran que salieran fuera del despacho y les condujeron al comedor. Ino se sintió bastante aliviada, porque el ambiente que reinaba en aquel despacho le ponía un poco nerviosa. A decir verdad, Gaara siempre la había puesto un poco nerviosa. De no ser por que Shikamaru, Temari y Kankuro estaban allí, la rubia hubiera sudado frío al estar a solas con el pelirrojo. Su presencia siempre le infundía respeto, y siempre que estaba presente tenía la sensación de esta siendo observada por millones de ojos color aguamarina que estaban atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos, a cada parpadeo, a cada vez que respiraba. Ino se sentó en la mesa al lado de Shikamaru y en frente de los dos shinobi de la Arena.

- "¿Gaara-sama no viene a comer?" –preguntó Ino, mirando a la puerta.

Kankurô soltó una risotada.

- "¿Comer? Yo creo que además de no dormir, tampoco come. Sólo sale de ahí por la noche, y a saber qué hace entonces…" comentó con una mirada algo pervertida, justo cuando les trajeron los platos.

- "No seas así, Kankurô. Sí come, pero no es que tenga unos horarios muy normales, eso es todo. Y por las noches no hace nada de eso, so guarro" –explicó Temari, dándole una colleja a Kankurô.

Shikamaru sonrió para sus adentros. Temari había sentido mucho su falta de cariño hacia su hermano, y se cuidaba mucho de tratarlo y de que le trataran como a un rey, ya fuese Kazekage o no.

- "Era broma, Temari… mira que eres burra…" –dijo Kankurô mientras de sobaba la nuca.

Ino observó a la extraña familia que formaban. Recordaba sus primeros meses de amistad con Temari, que había vuelto 6 meses después de todo el lío que asoló Konoha, y de lo unidas que habían estado TenTen, Hinata, Sakura y ellas. Bueno, aún lo estaban.

La comida pasó entre recuerdos y risas de anécdotas vividas, y en ese momento Ino se alegró de haber ido. Una vez llegados los postres, Kankurô preguntó:

- "Bueno Ino-san, supongo que ahora irás al despacho¿no?"

Ino casi se atraganta con lo que tenía en la boca. ¿Entrar a _ese_ despacho otra vez¿Y, encima, ella sola? Miró a Shikamaru buscando ayuda, pero se encontró con el normalmente perezoso rostro de su amigo, que esta vez se encontraba algo nervioso y apartaba la mirada.

- "Shikamaru" –dijo, intentando contener su enfado-. "¿Tengo que ir al despacho del Kazekage?"

Shikamaru sudó frío.

- "Verás, Ino… eh… alguno de los dos debe quedarse allí para ayudar al Kazekage-sama en lo que necesite, y bueno… Chôji siempre se ofrecía voluntario… no es nada muy difícil… sólo tienes que estar allí…" –Shikamaru aún miraba hacia otro lado.

Ino notó como su enfado iba en aumento. ¿Qué Chôji siempre se ofrecía voluntario? Maldijo a Chôji por ser tan buen amigo y dejar a Shikamaru y a Temari solos. ¿Y, encima de dejarles el camino libre, tenía que cargar con toda la responsabilidad, en ese despacho que le ponía los pelos de punta¡Ni hablar!

Desvió la mirada hacía su compañero, que ahora la miraba. Y la miraba pidiéndola perdón y suplicándole que fuese ella. No podía negarse al Nara. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que eso quedase así… decidió acceder, al final. Después de todo, aquella tarde no iba a poder evitar que Temari y Shikamaru estuvieran juntos, porque éste no iba a colaborar quedándose él en el despacho. Y, si sólo era estar allí… bueno, tampoco era tan malo. Podría aprovechar para trazar algún maléfico plan con el que separar a los dos tortolitos.

- "Está bien… pero mañana serás tú el que vaya¿de acuerdo?"

Una sombra asomó en los ojos de Shikamaru al saber que no iba a poder estar toda la semana con la kunoichi de la Arena, pero aún así suspiró aliviado y le dedicó una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- "Gracias, Ino. Te prometo que mañana tendrás todo el día libre"

- "Eso espero" –dijo Ino en un tono severo, a lo que siguió una sonrisa un poco forzada.

No podía dejar de llamarse tonta a sí misma. ¿Qué le habría costado convencer al moreno de que se quedase él? Ella podría haber ido al día siguiente y se habría asegurado que esa tarde no estaban juntos; y ya pensaría qué hacer los demás días.

Pero por otra parte, Shikamaru era su _amigo_. Por mucho que le gustara, se negaba ella misma a hacerle ese feo. Ino notaba perfectamente que al Nara le importaba Temari y viceversa, y no le gustaría nada ser la responsable de romper una pareja formada por dos de sus mejores amigos. Sería algo por lo que se culparía siempre. Shikamaru y Temari no habían dejado de lanzarse miradas cargadas de cariño, de alivio por volver a verse e, incluso, habría jurado ver alguna mirada algo lujuriosa. De la kunoichi de la Arena no le sorprendía, pues siempre había sido una chica muy lanzada; pero de Shikamaru… le resultaba algo extraño.

Y durante una milésima de segundo sintió una punzada de celos por saber que no era ella a la que iban enviadas esas miradas.

Se quedó mirando su plato. Decidió que no tenía más hambre. No quería preocupar a su compañero, así que con su mejor sonrisa anunció:

- "No tengo más hambre. Creo que iré al despacho ya… os veré en la noche" –con paso firme salió del comedor, sin tiempo para notar la mirada de preocupación de Shikamaru y Temari, que intuían que algo iba mal. Aún así, ninguno de los dos intentó pararla, tampoco era el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar para hablar.

Ino intentaba recordar qué caminos habían tomado desde el despacho del Kazekage. No era extremadamente grande, pero había estado algo distraída y no se había fijado por dónde habían ido. Por fin encontró la puerta adecuada. Llamó una, dos veces. Nadie contestó. Volvió a llamar. Una voz que reconoció como la del chico pelirrojo dijo un simple "Adelante" y ella entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se sorprendió de verlo todo igual que antes, salvo por la montaña de papeles que antes le tapaba la cara que ahora estaba a un lado de la mesa, perfectamente apilada. No había ninguna bandeja con comida, ni nada que diera a entender que allí había comido alguien.

Miró al Kazekage, quien seguía con la mirada fija en los papeles de encima de la mesa. Quizá era la suave luz que entraba por la ventana, quizá era que ya tenía 19 años, quizá eran las hormonas que volvían a hacer de las suyas, pero en ese momento aquel chico conocido con el nombre de Sabaku no Gaara era terriblemente atractivo a ojos de Ino.

Siguió escrutando el rostro del pelirrojo, sin percatarse de que se había ruborizado ligeramente. Su expresión denotaba concentración, con los ojos fijos en el papel que tenía delante de él, en el que de vez en cuando escribía algo. Aún así, tenía los hombros caídos y no tenía el ceño fruncido, por lo que Ino dedujo que estaba bastante aburrido de leer y firmar todo el papeleo y sólo intentaba dar la impresión de que le interesaba mucho lo que hacía. Quizá así no le molestaran tanto.

- "Creía que en Konoha se tenían mejores modales" –dijo Gaara con su habitual tono frío, aun sin levantar la mirada de los papeles.

Ino dio un respingo. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente, y notó el calor en sus mejillas. Se apresuró a disculparse.

- "L-lo siento, Kazekage-sama… sólo estaba… no era mi intención…" –balbuceó Ino con la vista fija en el suelo y las manos juntas en una postura de disculpa.

Gaara levantó la vista un poco impresionado alzando una ceja.

- "Me hubiese bastando con un 'Buenas tardes, Gaara-sama'" –dijo el pelirrojo intentando no cambiar el tono frío, que aún así no podía evitar un tinte burla; lo que hizo sentirse a Ino aún más estúpida.

Así que era porque no había saludado. Perfecto. Ino levantó la mirada dispuesta a protestar, pero al ver el rostro del pelirrojo de frente, con sus impresionantes y escrutadores ojos aguamarina y su expresión seria adornada con un principio de sonrisa burlona; lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar la boca que amenazaba con quedarse poco estéticamente abierta. En esos momentos, Ino tenía un bonito color rojo intenso coloreando sus normalmente pálidas mejillas.

- "Ah, yo… me sentaré ahí…" –dijo Ino intentando no perder la compostura.

Se acercó a una silla y sentó sin más miramientos, evitando en todo lo posible la mirada del pelirrojo que por su parte ya había devuelto la vista a los papeles.

Respiró hondo un momento para poner sus ideas en orden después de lo que había pasado. Que ella supiese, nunca había tenido con sonrojo tan evidente; ni se le había parado el corazón de manera tan drástica al ver a Shikamaru. Y, sin embargo, le había pasado con Gaara. Con _Gaara_. Sonaba muy extraño en su cabeza que un chico al que siempre había relacionado con el misterio y, en ocasiones, la muerte; le hubiese provocado esas… sensaciones.

Después de dejar su mente en blanco y olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar, se dispuso a hacer algo de tiempo mientras el pelirrojo seguía a lo suyo. Pero la verdad es que se aburría mucho…

Miró un rato por la ventana, pero en seguida se aburrió del monótono paisaje. No había nada que hacer, e Ino hacía todo lo posible por no mirar a la mesa donde estaba sentado el Kazekage. Incluso pensó en dormir un poco, total, él no se daría cuenta. De pronto oyó la voz del pelirrojo y un escalofrío recorrió inconscientemente su espalda.

- "Me voy a comer" –anunció.

- "¿A comer?" –iba a añadir un '¿A estas horas?', pero decidió que ya había metido la pata lo suficiente antes.

El pelirrojo se aseguró de dejarlo todo más o menos recogido en rollos de papel y montañitas de folios desperdigadas por la mesa en un orden que parecía que sólo conocía él. Entonces se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y esperó un momento. Ino seguía con la firme intención de no mirarle a la cara, pero al notar que no se movía decidió echar un vistazo. La expresión de Gaara era de impaciencia.

- "¿A qué esperas?" –le preguntó, y a Ino se le subieron los colores de nuevo.

- "¿Quiere que vaya con usted?" –preguntó la rubia un poco escéptica.

- "Tu amigo Akimichi-san siempre insistía en acompañarme. No estás obligada" –dijo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que Ino no era Chôji.

Ino se quedó callada un momento. Sí, bueno, eso era propio de Chôji. Pensó en rechazar su oferta y aprovechar para vagabundear un poco. Pensó en qué haría si se encontrase a Shikamaru y a Temari en alguna habitación, porque ella no conocía la distribución de los despachos y las habitaciones… pero eso era muy improbable. ¿Y cómo iba a saber ella cuándo regresaba el pelirrojo al despacho si no estaba en él? Y si le acompañaba, quizá podría sonsacarle algo sobre dónde estaban los dormitorios… y ahora que pensaba en eso¿dormiría ella en la misma habitación que el Nara?

Gaara carraspeó impaciente. No le gustaba que le hicieran esperar.

Eso sacó a Ino de sus cavilaciones sobre con quién dormiría.

- "Sí, sí. Le acompaño"

El pelirrojo asintió. Ino se levantó de su asiento y salió del despacho seguida del Kazekage, quien cerró la puerta del despacho tras de sí y se dirigió a lo que la rubia supuso que eran las cocinas. Caminaron atravesando unos cuantos pasillos, demasiados en opinión de Ino, que estaba perdiendo el sentido de la orientación allí dentro. Al final llegaron a una puerta color madera oscuro con un gran símbolo de "viento" en ella.

Ino pensó que era una puerta un poco curiosa para unas cocinas.

Gaara abrió la puerta sin más dilación y entró. La rubia fue decidida a entrar, pero se quedó estática en la puerta. Definitivamente, _eso_ no eran las cocinas. Ante ella se encontraba una gran habitación de estilo tradicional, indudablemente lujosa y con puertas correderas translúcidas que dejaban ver las aguas termales que había a continuación. El suelo de tatami estaba perfectamente tratado, las paredes llenas de pinturas preciosas que simbolizaban garzas volando y plantas de bambú. Había una pequeña mesa en un lado, con una taza de barro para el té, una pequeña jarra humeante también de barro y una cajita negra brillante cerrada con un pequeño lazo rojo. Un poco más alejado pero aún en la mesa había unos cuantos platos con recetas recién hechas. Olía a incienso, y eso unido a los colores suaves proporcionaba a la habitación un aura de tranquilidad bastante relajante. Al fondo, tapadas por las puertas translúcidas, se podían distinguir unas cuantas rocas que rodeaban las aguas termales. Eran algo más grandes de lo que se podía ver desde allí, pues una habitación más daba a ellas: unos servicios donde coger albornoces y toallas.

Gaara se sentó de rodillas frente a la pequeña mesa, juntó las palmas de las manos, hizo una pequeña reverencia y murmuró un 'Itadakimasu' casi inaudible. A Ino le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento iban a aparecer una tropa de mujeres al más puro estilo geisha para echarle el té en la taza y entretenerle mientras comía. Esperaba no tener que hacer ella misma ese 'trabajo'.

- "Cierra la puerta" –ordenó el pelirrojo una vez que había cogido los palillos y se disponía a comenzar.

Con esa frase la rubia se dio cuenta de que aún estaba plantada en medio de la puerta, y con una mano temblorosa por haber vuelto a quedarse pasmada delante de él entró y cerró la puerta.

Se acercó a la mesa, se arrodilló e hizo la misma reverencia. A pesar de que había comido hacía apenas unas horas, al ver todos esos platos juntos le entró el apetito de repente. Ahora entendía porqué Chôji siempre acompañaba al Kazekage a comer.

- "Itadakimasu" –dijo, mientras le echaba un vistazo a todos los platos que tenía frente a ella.

Había tantos que no sabía cuál elegir: en un lado había una bandejita con pollo frito con un poco de arroz, un plato de arroz al curry, un cuenco con sopa de miso, una bandeja alargada con gran variedad de _onigiri _(bolitas de arroz rellenas), otro bol de arroz con pollo y huevo, un cuenco con ramen (inconscientemente le vino a la cabeza Naruto comiendo en el Ichiraku Ramen)… al otro lado había un plato de _sashimi_ (pescado crudo), una bandeja pequeña con _sushi_, otra con _tenpura_ (verduras y pescado frito), unos cuantos _takoyaki_ (bolitas de pulpo) y un plato un poco más grandes con variedades de carne. ¿Cómo podían hacer tanta comida solo para el pelirrojo?

Gaara por su parte cogió la cajita negra y deshizo el nudo del lazo rojo que la cerraba. Dentro estaban perfectamente colocados varios pares de palillos y un botecito con salsa de soja. El pelirrojo le tendió la caja a Ino después de coger sus palillos y ésta hizo lo mismo.

- "Come de lo que quieras" –dijo simplemente el Kazekage.

A pesar de que no tenía mucha hambre, picó un poco de cada. Comieron sin dirigirse la palabra, pero Ino se sintió extrañamente cómoda en compañía del pelirrojo. Seguía sintiendo algo de nervios, pero se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de que esos nervios se parecían extrañamente a los que sentía cuando estaba con Shikamaru. Eran nervios por no saber qué decir, por quedar mal a ojos de él o por hacer o decir algo que le molestase.

Pero Ino pensó que quizá no se parecieran tanto y era sólo su imaginación. Total, que le atrajese el pelirrojo, bueno, no era tan extraño después de todo¿no? Total, había que reconocer que era atractivo y que ese toque de misterio creaba un aura a su alrededor que aumentaba cualquier sentimiento que pudiese tener hacia él. Pero vamos, que eso no quería decir que a ella Gaara le… le gustara, en definitiva. Además, ella aún seguía sintiendo algo por el Nara.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La tarde pasó sin más improvistos. Después de aquella comida en la sala de los baños volvieron al despacho y, para disgusto de Ino, el Kazekage siguió revisando todos los pergaminos y papeles que tenía encima y a los lados de la mesa. Alguna que otra vez le hizo alguna pregunta sobre los asuntos políticos y militares de Konoha, sobre Godaime o sobre la villa en general; pero a cada respuesta que Ino le daba Gaara escribía algo en sus papeles con una cara de aburrimiento que esta vez no se molestaba en ocultar. La rubia supuso que en realidad no le interesaba para nada lo que pasase en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, pero por su cargo debía estar informado de todo lo que pudiese.

Así llegó la hora de la cena, que Ino pasó con Shikamaru, Temari y Kankurô. La rubia pensó que seguramente Gaara comería a cualquier hora de la madrugada, cuando le entrara el hambre.

La verdad es que después de haber estado con el pelirrojo se encontraba un poco ida, e incluso había llegado a olvidarse de Shikamaru. Aun así, intentó vislumbrar algo en la cara del Nara y de Temari que indicase que habían estado juntos, pero la verdad es que se guardaban muy bien las espaldas, porque Ino no notó más que miradas furtivas y alguna que otra sonrisa que intentaban esconder. Aunque puede que no hubiese notado nada debido a su estado de aturdimiento. Seguramente habían quedado para esa noche. La verdad, no entendía porqué se seguían escondiendo porque era evidente que Kankurô lo sabía todo; aunque quizá Shikamaru quería evitar la ira del Kazekage. Seguro que era eso. Pasando un poco de esa tema y sorprendida ella misma por hacerlo, decidió pasar la cena como si no pasase nada; y transcurrió de forma bastante amena. Y, aunque Ino no lo hubiese notado, eso alivió bastante a Temari y el Nara, que habían estado preocupados por ella desde la comida.

Una vez hubieron terminado, se levantaron para dirigirse a sus dormitorios. No es que se hubiesen quedado hablando hasta muy tarde, pero estaban cansados y prefirieron irse a dormir pronto. O, por lo menos, estar en la habitación, porque Ino dudaba seriamente que Shikamaru se fuese a _dormir_. Les guiaron a través de dos o tres pasillos y así llegaron a una pared llena de puertas. Kankurô señaló a la primera.

- "Esa es la tuya, Shikamaru-san" –dijo, aunque suponía que éste ya lo sabría-. "Y esa la tuya" –dijo ahora refiriéndose a Ino.

La de Ino estaba puerta con puerta con la del Nara.

- "Nosotros nos vamos, que nuestras habitaciones están un poco más allá. Buenas noches" –fue Temari quién habló esta vez, con una sonrisa dedicada a los dos viajeros.

Los dos se alejaron un poco y desaparecieron al doblar una esquina. Ino suspiró. Shikamaru abrió la puerta de su habitación.

- "Gracias por quedarte tu hoy con Kazekage-sama. Mañana iré yo, no te preocupes" –hablaba con voz suave, porque había estado dispuesto a saber qué demonios le pasaba a la rubia esos últimos días; pero durante la cena había estado bastante mejor, de modo que decidió esperarse por si ya se le habían pasado los malos humos. Quizá estaba con período o algo de eso…

- "Me aseguraré de eso, porque eres tan vago que eres capaz de dejarme a mí todo el trabajo otra vez" –dijo enfadada de broma.

Shikamaru sonrió.

- "Sí, bueno… " –bostezó-. "Creo que me voy adentro. Hasta mañana"

Ino asintió y entró ella también en la habitación. La verdad es que estaba bastante bien, aunque no le prestó mucha atención pues lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en la cama. Unos segundos después se levantó y cogió su mochila. Rebuscando un poco sacó la crema y el cepillo de dientes, un cepillo para el pelo y un camisón. Aunque más que camisón, era una camiseta que le quedaba bastante grande y que usaba para dormir. Puede que no fuese muy sexy (una imagen que iba más con ella) pero era muy cómodo. Le llegaba por mitad del muslo, pero la verdad es que no tenía mucho frío. Aún así, vio una bata beige colgada de una percha, y supuso que fuera de la habitación la temperatura bajaba.

Se puso su particular pijama, se lavó los dientes, se quitó la coleta y se cepilló el pelo. Se miró al espejo que tenía delante. Estaba rara con el pelo suelto. Se sujetó un poco detrás de la oreja para que no le molestase en los ojos y se dispuso a sacar lo que se pondría al día siguiente. Tenía la costumbre de elegir la ropa la noche anterior, y así tardaba menos a la mañana siguiente. Una vez que la hubo escogido la puso sobre una silla y volvió a bostezar. Pues sí que tenía sueño, y eso que casi se dormía (pero de aburrimiento) en el despacho del Kazekage.

Levantó las sábanas y se acostó. Le costaba un poco dormirse, pero al menos estaba tumbada y descansando. Puesto que estaba todo en silencio oía el mínimo movimiento, y no le pasaron desapercibidos unas pisadas. Al poco, sonó una puerta abrirse cerca. Claro, Temari iba a ver a Shikamaru… para asombro de la rubia, los celos que vinieron tras esa suposición fueron mucho menores de lo que había esperado.

- "Buenas noches, Tema…" –oyó casi como un susurro a Shikamaru, con un deje cariñoso en la voz.

Una risita siguió al comentario del Nara.

- "Si llegas a haberte quedado dormido…" –oyó que decía Temari.

- "¿Qué¿Me hubieras violado o qué?" –Ino se quedó primero blanca y luego roja ante tal contestación. ¿Qué clase pervertido era su amigo?

- "Me lo hubiera pensado… pero es mejor si estas consciente…" –Ino oyó un ruido como de roce contra las sábanas y le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su amiga de coletas subiéndose sensualmente a la cama del Nara sin que éste hiciese nada por impedirlo. Algo que, por otra parte, era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Aunque en el pensamiento de Ino, Temari llevaba un camisón que más bien parecía un picardías y que dejaba poco a la imaginación. No como ella, con su camiseta ancha y enorme.

En realidad, Temari llevaba una camiseta de tirantes que también le quedaba bastante grande (al menos los tirantes, porque tenían un escote bastante pronunciado y cuando se inclinaba hacia delante se veía casi todo) y unos mini-pantalones que eran poco más que un culot.

Sin poder evitarlo, Ino pensó qué debía de llevar puesto el Nara. Pero cuanto más lo imaginaba, menos ropa tenía, y al final su cara parecía un tomate y la sangre se agolpaba peligrosamente amenazando con salir de su nariz.

Sin perder tiempo, la rubia se apoyó en la pared con el objetivo de oír mejor, porque cada vez hablaban más bajo. Aunque no fuese muy buena idea, porque la cosa iba subiendo de tono y las ganas de estrangular de Ino eran cada vez más fuertes. Ganas de estrangular a Temari, al Nara y a ella misma por querer estrangular a sus dos amigos sin que estuviesen haciendo nada malo. Porque la verdad es que solo era malo para ella… y puesto que ellos no sabían nada, no tenían culpa.

- "En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo… oye, te veo muy destapada¿porque no te metes?"

- "No sé, no sé… quizás cuando me tape acabe teniendo calor. ¿No sería mejor que me quitara algo de ropa primero?"

Una risita de Shikamaru siguió al comentario.

- "Hombre, si insistes… pero preferiría quitártelo yo…"

- "Si quieres intentarlo… " –volvió a sonar ruido de sábanas.

- "Ahora eres mía. ¿Qué vas a hacer, eh?" –se oyó a Shikamaru con un deje de chulería en la voz.

De repente, se callaron. Ya no se oían las risitas que seguían a cada comentario y apenas había ruido de sábanas… y eso quería decir que estaban haciendo otra cosa, que seguramente sería besarse. Aunque con la conversación que habían tenido antes, seguramente estaban haciendo algo más…

Ino estaba poniéndose de todos los colores. Se le había quitado el sueño de golpe y prefirió salir de la habitación antes de que comenzasen a hacer algo más serio y no pudiese dormir por culpa de gemidos y jadeos.

Cogió la bata beige que había visto antes, se la puso y salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible. Se alejó andando sin saber muy bien a dónde iba, sumida en sus propios pensamientos sobre cómo terminaba la velada de Temari y el Nara.

Aunque sus pensamientos eran bastante exagerados y a menudo más pornográficos de lo que ella hubiese querido, y al final intentó dejar la mente en blanco.

Entonces se acordó de la sala donde había comido con Gaara. Allí podía bañarse a gusto y seguro que se le quitaba ese malestar que tenía encima. Pero lo malo era encontrar la sala correcta…

Caminó sin rumbo fijo intentando acordarse del camino que habían tomado sin éxito. Al final, llegó a una puerta que por otra parte se parecía mucho a la de la sala que estaba buscando. En la penumbra no lo pudo distinguir bien, pero creyó ver el símbolo de aire en la puerta. Sin pensárselo más, entró, pero en vez de encontrarse con la sala amplia de los baños se encontró con unas escaleras que parecían subir.

No le importaba mucho ya adónde iba, total, no iba a encontrar la sala que buscaba, de modo que subió sin pensárselo dos veces. Al final de la escalera había una puerta que abrió sin más.

Lo que no se esperaba era que era puerta diese al tejado.

Delante de ella, un poco más adelante, estaba Gaara sentado mirando hacia el cielo. Le recordó extrañamente al Nara. No llevaba nada de abrigo puesto que el traje de Kazekage abrigaba bastante, y de todos modos su mente estaba muy lejos de allí: recordando a su tío Yashamaru, a su madre y a su padre y a sus ahora más cercanos hermanos. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Ino se acercó a él por detrás.

- "Disculpe… Kazekage-sama" –la voz de Ino era casi inaudible entre que le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar con él, el frío que hacía y que sentía que ese malestar que tenía le iba a hacer llorar.

Gaara volvió la cabeza algo sorprendido de encontrarse a alguien allí en esos momentos.

- "¿Puedo sentarme?"

El pelirrojo asintió después de un momento de asimilar que alguien quisiera estar con él.

Aún le costaba mucho estar con gente, porque se le daba fatal relacionarse. Aún así, apreciaba en gran medida la presencia de sus hermanos: Kankurô se habría convertido en un amigo suyo que incluso se interesaba por sus cosas y que intentaba cuando estaba con él que lo pasara bien; cosa que para el pelirrojo resultaba insólito puesto que nadie nunca le había tratado así. Temari por otra parte le trataba a veces como si fuese un niño pequeño, y le llenaba de abrazos y besos que aunque pareciera que molestaran al Kazekage, lo animaban bastante. Ella siempre se encargaba de que estuviese a gusto, y que tuviera todo lo que quisiera.

Por ello le costaba entender que Ino le quisiera tener de compañía. La rubia se sentó, se dobló las rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en ellas. De vez en cuando tiritaba de frío, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el pelirrojo.

A pesar del silencio que reinaba entre los dos, Ino estaba muy a gusto. Incluso se le habían ido las ganas de llorar. Puede que Gaara no hablase, pero su presencia bastaba para tranquilizar a la rubia. Se sorprendía bastante de que el nerviosismo que sentía antes cada vez que le veía se hubiese transformado en tranquilidad, pero eso por otra parte le agradaba bastante.

Un estornudo por parte de Ino rompió el silencio.

Gaara, con un suspiro, se quitó la capa del traje de Kazekage y se la pasó a Ino. La cara de ésta se volvió de un rojo intenso ante este gesto, y con la mano algo temblorosa cogió la capa. Luego se lo pensó mejor. Se acercó todo lo que pudo hasta estar sentada tocando al pelirrojo y pasó la capa por encima de los dos.

- "Así ninguno pasará frío" –dijo con una sonrisa.

La expresión de Gaara pasó de incredulidad y sorpresa a agradecimiento ya no por la capa, sino por ese gesto. Aún le sorprendía que la gente fuese amable con él.

Ino apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos. Se olvidó de Shikamaru, de Temari, de que estaba en el tejado y de todo lo que había a su alrededor salvo una cosa: Gaara. No conseguía quitarse al pelirrojo de la cabeza y acabó por quedarse dormida.

Cuando Gaara se dio cuenta, algo sonrojado, se quitó su parte de la capa, la puso por encima de la rubia y la cogió en brazos. Bajó las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Ino. La recostó en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla e inconscientemente se quedó mirándola. No pudo pensar otra cosa que no fuera lo mucho que le atraía la rubia en esos momentos. Sin poderse contener, le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sonrojó violentamente y salió de la habitación rápidamente aún teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero olvidándose su capa dentro.

Ino por su parte notó entre sueños ese cálido beso en la frente, que la hizo ruborizarse a pesar de estar dormida.

Así acababa el primer día en la Villa Oculta de la Arena, pero aún quedaba una semana por delante…

**NOTAS FINALES: **Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. En un principio, acabará cuando Ino y Shikamaru vuelvan a Konoha, aunque puede que lo siga si la trama queda muy cortada.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios para poder seguir mejorando... cuídense.


End file.
